


i'm a dick, i'm addicted to you

by lavab0y



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Fucking, Gen, OT4, but fluff also i am not a sex god, love me some ot4, obvi, sex goddess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-17
Updated: 2014-09-17
Packaged: 2018-02-15 08:29:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2222355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavab0y/pseuds/lavab0y
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>this wasn't supposed to happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i'm a dick, i'm addicted to you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [softirwin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/softirwin/gifts), [lazhton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazhton/gifts), [mccolfer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mccolfer/gifts), [gigglyjaehyun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gigglyjaehyun/gifts).



> ot4 smut for malum crew ayo mainly helen bc i promised but katie loves ot4 so why not for everyone
> 
> is this real ot4 bc halfway i got uncomfortable with cake instead of malum wow what a loser i am i'm so sorry this is my first try and i'm immensely tired rn

luke isn't quite sure how this happened or why. he doesn't really remember taking a hit from the blunt they were passing around, but here he is, higher than a fucking kite, so he must've.  _although,_ it isn't impossible that michael literally held him down and made him breathe in. sounds like something the purple haired boy would do, if they were being honest here. and  _to be honest,_ luke couldn't be bothered to lie. he felt loose limbed and floaty, but not in a scary way. like he was lying on a cloud.

"ow! luke!"

wait. clouds don't talk. 

"luuuuuuke. get off mikey," an even more mellow-sounding calum barely murmured, speaking out of the corner of his mouth. oh, so it wasn't a cloud. no wonder the cloud tickled. it was michael's hair. "yeah, luke, ge'off!" michael interjected. luke could practically feel the pout michael was making, and he rolled over twice, landing on his back again. he wasn't even quite sure how he got on top of michael in the first place.

"wait. wait-" ashton sat up with a start, almost toppling over and he giggled high and shrill. luke loved the sound. he decided he wanted to keep that laugh in his pocket, to listen to when he was sad. "what if we, what if we do a group wank," ashton announced, with abrupt seriousness, his face devoid of even the slightest ripple of a smile. luke looked over at the other two, gauging for a reaction. he couldn't see why not.

"yeah, but what if," michael pauses to hiccup and luke has to hold back a cooing noise. calum does no such thing, and michael bats a hand at him; he hates being called cute. "what if we don't?" ashton manages to look like he's seriously pondering this development, and honestly, luke can feel himself coming down and he doesn't want to. he likes the fuzzy, floaty feeling the drug is giving him. he makes grabby hands at calum, who's taking a long drag, and the boy misinterprets, rolling over and depositing his face on top of luke's abdomen. the air leaves luke's lungs in a rush, and for a few seconds he can't gather more and he struggles, sure if he's going to die, right now, when he can't even feel his fingers.

luke isn't sure what possesses calum to kiss him, and he doesn't think he ever will, but he doesn't really care, because _calum is kissing him oh_  (later, calum will claim it was CPR gone astray). calum's lips are soft and wide, and luke groans, a little high and a little too close to a whimper for comfort, when calum parts his lips and licks into his mouth. and  _oh._ because that's a tongue, touching his tongue, and those are teeth, pulling at his bottom lip, and it's all luke can do to not pass out. he can't breathe right, for a completely different reason, and he's not exactly upset.

calum pulls away, and his eyes are wide and his pupils are dilated, and he's breathing hard, little puffs out of his nose, and luke leans in and pecks him right on the nose and asks, "what was that for?"

calum just smirks and grabs the collar of his shirt, and over that broad, tan shoulder, luke can see michael and ashton going at it, filthily and desperately; he can hear michael keening, begging for it. calum snakes a hand under luke's shirt, and a warm feeling, different than the fuzzy feeling the weed gave him, spreads up his torso and neck. a thumb brushes over luke's right nipple, and he arches obscenely, not expecting it. calum smirks again.  _cocky bastard_ , luke thinks, and for a good reason. calum doesn't even have a hand on his cock and he's bucking his hips into the boy's thigh, instinctively seeking some sort of friction, anything,  _god._

but just when he thinks calum might actually, you know, touch his fucking cock, the hot heat from his hands is gone, and luke's eyes flick open, his eyebrows rising when he sees ashton taking calum's place. ashton doesn't waste any time, pushing luke back onto the carpet, smoldering joint abandoned, and for a split second, luke worries that something'll set on fire, but then ashton is mouthing at his neck, sucking too-hard marks into the pale neck of his skin, biting at the shell of his ear, grinding down hard and fast, and luke doesn't fucking care because that's ashton's cock rubbing against his and jesus christ,  _jesus christ._

he pulls back, and their lips separated with a vulgar sucking noise, a bridge of spit between them, and luke giggles, the weed making him blurry again, where the sex had sobered him. "wait, ashton,  _christ,_ " pulling his neck away from the boy's lips, and shivers because ashton looks almost angry.  _he's angry that i won't let him touch me,_  luke thinks to himself.  _how_ _bizarre_. "i don't really feel like coming in my pants, so if we could just-"

ashton grins,

"why didn't you say so?"

and there's a thumb flicking the button of jeans open, there's a hand urgently pulling down his jeans, and there's a palm on the inside of luke's thigh and he can't breathe, he can't even look, because he'll lose it; his eyes are screwed shut. there's the sound of shuffling and a weight on his calves and then a little kitten lick to the inside of his thigh, taking the place of the palm, and _oh god_ , ashton is sucking a mark into the flesh there. he tries bucking his hips to meet ashton's mouth, but just as soon there's a strong arm draped across his middle. there's a finger rubbing at the spot right behind his balls, inching towards his arsehole, and he clenches, so ready, _so ready for you ashton soreadysoreadysoready_ -

warm heat engulfs him, and luke comes.

in retrospect, he feels a little embarrassed about how fast he finished, but ashton laughs when he admits it and says that michael came as soon as calum got a hand on him. luke feels better after that, and he resolves to get high more often if he gets to touch ashton like that every time.


End file.
